American Love
by jazzywok
Summary: "He looks so cute.." Violet thought to herself. She laid her head back against his chest, smiling,and placed her hand on his back, she began gently running her fingers along Tate's smooth skin, exploring its little dips and curves with her fingers causing Tate to arch his back and moan quietly..


_**The cold air from the grey October sky brushed through the leaves scattered across the yards of people's homes, the chill running through the opened window of the infamous Murder House. A "For Sale" sign hung up once again on the post pinned to the lawn.**_

* * *

Violet walked down the steps of the wooden staircase slowly,with a book in hand, her smooth hand gently caressing the cover as she used her other to fold a page over. Tate walked up the stairs groggily, from a nap he had just awoken from, a soft blanketwrapped  
around his shirtless torso, slightly dangling below his butt. Not yet noticing eachother's presence, they bumped into one another, Violet fell on her butt, Tate slipped but caught himself on the railing,causing him to drop the  
winced, " _Sss- Ow"_ she looked up at Tate angrily, " _Jesus Tate can't you watch where you're going?"_ Tate stuttered on his words, his voice shaky but tired, " _I-I'm sorry Vi I didn't m-mean too.."_ he knelt downbeside  
/her and lifted her up. She pushed him away slightly, " _No Tate. I'm fine."_ He bit his lip sadly, mumbling, " _I'm sorry.."_ he set her back down and look into her eyes, ".. _. I'd never ever hurt you on purpose Vi.. I.. I hope you know that.."_ Violet  
/sighed running herhand through her hair," _I know Tate.. I know.."_ she began to lift herself up but fell over, luckily, Tate had caught her and held her up, she lay her head on his bare chest, " _Shit.. I think I twisted it.."_ Violet  
cursed to herself. Reminiscing over Tate'swarmth and comfortit provided for herin the past and at that moment, " _Tate.."_ she looked up at him, and hedown at her," _Yes?"_ He replied softly, " _Th-thank you.."_ He  
smiled and lifted her up completely. Violet placed her head on his shoulderand hand on hischest, she slowly inhaled, beginning to feelrelaxed, and closed her eyes. Tate looked down at her sleeping face as he carried her to her old  
room, " _..She's so beautiful.. why.. why in the hell did I do that..I'm so stupid"_ he thoughtto himself and bithis lip again, his eyes tearing up, he tightened his grip around her body and rubbed the side of his face against her  
head, sniffling. He finally made it to her room and gently laid her down ontop of her bed, he looked at herand leaned forward, placing his hand against her mattress, he stared at her. " _I love you Vi"_ he said softly, leaning down further  
and placing a kiss against her forehead, he sat down on her bed slouching, twirling his fingers around turned his head lookingat her once again, tears in his eyes, " _I love you so much Violet. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have done that to your mom. I don't.. I don't deserve you.. I never did.."_ he  
wiped his nose, still crying. Tatelooked down at the floor and tapped his feet, he sniffed again and wiped away his tears, he began to stand up but Violet grabbedhis hand inher sleep, he looked down at his and her hands, then at her. Violet  
pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped herselfaround him, Tate reluctant at first due to his guilt, slowly loosened up and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in the scent of her hair, " _Vanilla.."_ he smiled kissing the top of  
her head, and laid against woke up, her face resting against Tate's still bare chest, she bit her lip and looked up, Tate's head laying ontop of her pillow, " _He looks so cute.."_ Violet thought to herself. She laid her head  
back against his chest, smiling,andplaced her hand on his back, she began gently running her fingers along Tate's smooth skin, exploring its little dips and curves with her fingers causing Tate toslightly archhis back and moan quietly,  
still sleeping, she paused, slightly scared hewould wake up,she looked at his angelic like face and smiled. Violet bither lip and scooted herself up slowly, his arms moving down lower the higher she went up, she looked at Tate's  
sleep ridden face and brushed her fingers through his silkydirty blondehair. Violet slid down lower and placed her hand on his shoulder blade, gently rubbing his skin, moving around his back, she came closer to Tate's neck and gently kissed  
it. Tate shifted slightly, pulling her closer to him, Violet continued gentlyplacing kisses along his neck and jawbone, she softly nipped at his skin and sighed deeply. " _What am I doing.. I can't forgive him.. after what he did.. I can't.. but.. I miss him so much.."_ she  
thought to herselfand looked at his chest, slidingdown lower again. Violet placed her finger ontop of a scar on his chest, she gently rubbed it in a circular motion, " _are these from.. when he.. died?"_ She stopped rubbing and softly  
kissed the marks,Violet looked up at him again andsmiled, she slowly began kissing from the marks up to his collar bone. Violet cupped Tate's face and stared at him, " _I love you still.."_ she whispered to him, she bent forward and placed  
a kiss against hissoft, pink lips, Violet laidback down, rubbing her hands through his hair and against the side of his face when hesuddenly woke up, Violet, startled, quickly shut her eyes before Tate realized she was awake, her  
hand still caressing his face,causing him to smile widely.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter was just fluff, and there's sort of a cliff hanger but I want to extend it. Let me guys know what you thought and let me know if you all want another chapter!This is the first story I've written so please don't be too harsh :)**


End file.
